Angrily Torn
by MissBambi
Summary: The Prince meets the Princess for the first time even though they have been in the same house for a long while. They embark on a journey that possibly means breathing again. RoyceXDana; Rated M for language, violence, and some later sexual content.
1. Prologue

Ok so I thought it would be nice to write a story this summer so I won't be bored, and here it goes, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own 13 Ghosts or any of the characters.

* * *

He swung his bat at anyone who approached. He didn't know what they wanted, but he most definitely knew that they knew he was there. "He's an easy one." Said a voice that filled the dark forest they were in. The voice angered him, and he became more violent than before, knocking an armed man clear across the forest and into a tree. Royce could see the blood slowly dripping from his helmet as he slid down to the ground.

He continued to knock them out, one by one, but as he took them out others would replace them every time. He wasn't tired, he wasn't sure if he could get tired, he just knew these punks were in his territory.

Quickly he made his way through the forest and onto a hill known as the make out hill over looking a baseball field, part of a high school, it was the last place he remembered breathing.

Now he was cornered, the men surrounded him, guns pointed in his direction. He could jump, it wouldn't do any harm, but he would end up where he was now, every time he tried to leave the forest or go past the baseball field, he would return right back, it was like he was trapped.

Looking over the edge of the cliff he saw his car. His brand new mustang convertible, dented, paint scratched off, completely destroyed, and it had been that way for a while. He looked back up, there were more men than before, and standing in front of them all was an older man, short brown hair, neatly trimmed beard the same color of his hair, wrinkles around his eyes and a cruel smile on his lips. "You can cooperate with us and give up like a good boy, or well simply take you by…harder force." He said as his mouth returned to the same sickening smile.

Royce bared his teeth, and without thinking he charged into whatever man he could get hold of. As he was swinging everything went blank, but when he was aware of his surroundings again he found that he was in a glass case. He still had his bat, and he wasn't going to give up entirely without another fight. As soon as he brought back the bat it came hard across the glass. Surely it would of broken with that hard blow but surprisingly it didn't.

Over and over he tried to brake free until suddenly one of the glass doors opened, but he wasn't at the forest anymore. For a moment he stopped attacking and surveyed his surroundings, glass walls everywhere. It was not only confusing but also angering. He gave a low growl turning around to find the case gone and in its place the man who had earlier taunted him. The anger was clear on his clammy face, bearing his teeth and gripping the bat as hard as he could.

There was a moment of silence, Royce glaring and the man staring calmly back. In the middle of it Royce charged, swinging the bat, which hit a glass wall as soon as he thought he had came in contact with the man. The door appeared from nowhere, it just slid to where it was now. Though the glass was still in his way he continued swinging, hoping it would inflict some damage and break. The man sat watching him express his anger, and that made him even angrier. When he finally stopped the man chuckled shaking his head. The sound of light footsteps from behind the glass next to him caused him to turn in that direction and see a woman. She was fully naked, but with cuts everywhere on her body, and a butcher knife in one of her hands. For a brief moment she seemed to be checking out what was going on, not really looking like she cared about what was happening, after taking a quick glance at the scene she went on her way. Royce continued watching the woman walk away until he couldn't see her anymore; still his eyes lay on the spot where she stood. "Oh that's the Princess." The man said.

Royce turned to look at him, anger returning "But you can't have her." He told Royce shaking his head as he said it.

Royce began to beat on the glass again as the man began to walk away "Enjoy your stay my Torn Prince." And with that he disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

Who's this fool? Royce asked himself as a new face began to wander the house. He looked pretty shot up, which was an obvious observation. He was grim and dead looking was Royce's stupid conclusion, just like rest of them. But he was big, buff, and tall, not as big as the Great Child and probably not as buff as the Hammer, but he was somewhere in between the both of them.

No one ever started a conversation with one another in the house; more like fights was like it. But what was the use in talking? There was nothing to say nor did anyone have the patience to listen.

But this guy looked like he was going to claim the whole house the way he was walking around, maybe it was to get a sense of his surroundings, just like everyone was allowed to do until they were lured into their marked cells, then they were trapped there. Royce wasn't about to go up against him, nor was there anyway he could get out to have a fight. And although he hated to admit it, this guy would surely knock him out. The only ones who would have a chance against him was either the Hammer or the Jackal. Though the Jackal was a mad son of a bitch, this guy would likely wipe the floor with him. The only one who would be a good match was the Hammer.

Royce continued watching him as he walked, following the paths that the glass walls allowed him to take. The ghost stopped when he got to the bloody cell of the Angry Princess, Royce knew he liked what he saw by the way he was eying her. It was almost the same way Royce had looked at her when he first came to the house, but instead this guy had a slight lusting look while Royce had curiosity in his eyes.

He found himself tapping his chipped bat against his hand, leaning against his flipped mustang. Sooner or later the ghost would find his marked room and be trapped for the rest of his dead days just like the rest of them.

As the ghost made his way pass Royce's cell, Royce called out "Hey." Followed by a nod.

The ghost took his eyes away from the bloody cell and into Royce's. He made his way to the front of the cell and studied Royce; he nodded once then continued on his way. "Got a name?" Royce asked before he could go on.

The ghost was slightly hesitant before finally replying in a gruff voice "The Juggernaut."

It was easy to tell he wasn't trying to stay for small talk, and he didn't bother to tell his real name, no one did, it wasn't useful in the house. Cyrus called them all by their titles; he didn't even know why they were called names like the Hammer, and the Juggernaut. Royce was beginning to think the Torn Prince was his birth name.

The Juggernaut continued on, looking inside all of the cells at all of the ghosts and turned back around passed Royce's cell again as well as the Princess's. He only took a moment's glance before going on his way.

Royce put his bat against the sticking out tire of his car when he heard a loud slam followed by yelling and the sound of something hitting against the glass wall. The Juggernaut had found his cell, and that's where he would stay.

/xxx/

Who new what time it as when Royce heard an argument from the cell next to him and two cells down. Not that this was rare, there was screaming, yelling, and attacking the unbreakable walls twenty four seven. He didn't sleep either because he wasn't tired, but he was tired in another way. No, it was just irritating, which was probably why everyone was at each other's throat all the time. Though they couldn't physically attack one another, verbally seemed to be another satisfying way. "OOOOEEE! Girl fight! Girl fight! GIRL FIGHT!" yelled the Jackal from his cell as he began scratching on the glass.

"At least my face is niccce and sssmooth." Hissed the bound woman.

"At least my heat is normally intact." Came the slightly calm voice of the Princess from the cell next to him. "Would you both shut the hell up?!" came the angry voice of the Hammer.

"You know why she cuts herself up? Because she's ugly as hell and she knows it!" snarled the Bound Woman.

The Princess gave a low growl as she began stabbing madly as the glass while the Bound Woman laughed Cruelly knowing she had succeeded in aggravating the Princess.

"Stop antagonizing her you stupid dame!" yelled the Hammer banging his sledge hammered hand against his glass cell, it was clear that he was irritated by the Bound Woman's harassment.

She did it often, maybe because the Princess, strangely, was more appealing than her. All of a sudden all hell broke loose. The Jackal continued scratching on the glass, the Hammer and the Bound Woman yelling curse words at each other, the Torso's cello phoned wrapped head yelling like a maniac, the Pilgrimess going crazy in her cell, and the Great Child bellowing loud and deep cries. The only ones who kept sane the whole time was the Juggernaut who actually looked on the brink of an outburst and the Withered Lover who was always calm no matter what.

The Princess though for the remainder of the outbreak sat against the wall facing Royce's cell, looking into it but not looking at him. Her eyes were blank as she took the butcher knife in her hand and began cutting deep cuts into her arm.

Royce leaned against the wall trying to peer into her blood covered room. "You shouldn't do that." He said, he eyes drifting on him but she continued to cut herself. "You look fine the way you are." He didn't know if she would take that as a compliment or an insult, or maybe completely ignore him, since she may have liked the way she looked before she died. Who was he kidding, what dead person didn't like and still wanted to look the way they looked when they were alive?

After a few moments of simply staring she stopped cutting and muttered something before disappearing, she was still in thee, she just didn't want to be seen. He couldn't make out what she said, but it sound like "I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 2

Ok so here's where some of the language kicks in, Dana's a real pissed off ghost if you haven't noticed XD

I see her as the most pissed off one next to the hammer and maybe a few exceptions for the Juggernaut, anyway, chapter 2, enjoy.

* * *

This moment was beyond exciting, though Royce wasn't feeling jumpy peppy excited, excited that he was going to feel something on the end of his bat. The glass walls had moved open, slowly one by one letting the ghosts out from their prison. Earlier there had been a living person besides Cyrus walking through the basement. This man was neatly dressed, calmly walking along and talking to them as though he were their friends, except Royce, he commented him saying "What are you looking at?"

Royce was ready to pounce him for acting big shot, especially what he had said to the Princess about her breasts. Even though they were exposed for all to see, it still made his blood slightly boil.

He didn't understand, maybe he was just over protective of her because she was in the cell next to him and because they never fought, he never fought with the Juggernaut and the Withered Lover either, but Juggy didn't give a rats ass about him and the Lover was more like a mother figure, the Princess was something different.

The strange thing though was that they never talked. He would say a few words, but he would never get a reply.

The Juggernaut was cool, there was no way they could converse though, he was six cells down, and not that he would have wanted to converse anyway.

Royce saw that the First Born Son, the Torso, the Bound Woman, and the Withered lover were already gone. Maybe the doors opened minutes after the next one did to let them all get a head start from the maniacs who were yet to be released.

He looked into the bloody cell of the Angry Princess whose door was still shut, and wouldn't open until a few minutes after his did. He thought about waiting for her to come out once he was released, but after that, then what? Would she attack or just ignore him? He had a feeling he shouldn't wait to find out. When finally his door was opened, he walked out carrying his bat, and hesitating in front of the Princess's bloody cell, but then quickly went on his way passing the rest of the trapped ghosts yelling and trying to claw their way out. The Juggernaut simply eyed him as he passed. Royce new it was going to be a hellhole soon.

/xxx/

Nice tits? Fuck you, you ass wipe Dana thought to herself as she attacked the wall where the lawyer was on the other side. He jumped back asking what her problem was "You you dip shit!" she replied knowing he didn't hear her. She stopped attacking and began to cut her hand to help calm her down, even though that never hurt.

"Don't worry you fuck, I'll get you." She growled pushing her blood wet hair back, leaning against the glass of her bloody cell. If she were to look straight ahead she would e looking into the cell of the Torn Prince but she would of hated to make any eye contact with him. He acted like he cared, and she hated him for it. She hated them all, even if most of them didn't do anything to her; they just drove her insane, all the years she had spent with them in the same room and in the same house together. But the one she had pure hate for was the Bound Woman. Nearly every hour the ghost would try to antagonize her. There were times when Dana would flat out ignore her ignorance, but a good percent of the time she fought back, even when knowing the Bound Woman was getting the greatest kick out of it.

While circling her cell she could feel that she was being watched. She took a quick glance in the next cell. It wasn't a surprise that the Prince was looking at her, he did it quite often, and it irritated the mess out of her.

In the middle of them taking fleeting glances to see if the other was looking at them (which made her feel extremely stupid) the glass door of the First Born Son opened. Without questioning why it opened he was gone. The hall went crazy, except for the ghosts who had some sanity.

After a few minutes later the Torso's door opened and he carried himself out on his hands. The doors continued opening every few minutes, when the Prince was out he stopped in front of her cell. She was going to yell at him but he was gone before she could. Once he was out of sight her door opened. With no hesitation she went right out. The bloody cell returned to clear glass walls as she left. Once she was out she saw that the lawyer happened to be right down the hall, he saw her door open, and he did see her. She was going to kill him.

Slowly she made her way towards him, holding her butcher knife near her chest as he backed up. He muttered coward apologizes, they had no effect on her what so ever, either way it went, he was dead. But he didn't die by her hand; instead he was nicely sliced vertically in half by a closing glass door.

It pissed her off that she wouldn't have the pleasure of killing him herself. She watched his lifeless eyes stare an empty stare as the front part of his body slid down onto the floor followed by his backside.

"Good job." Came the voice of the Prince of the other side of the glass "You did it without even touching him." He chuckled poking the pilled body part.

Dana looked at the dead man but turned her head when she heard unfamiliar voices coming from upstairs calling a Bobby mixed with the voice of the Bound Woman calling the same name. Someone was going to get fucked.


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter is icky and short and it did not want to be written.

The next chapter should be WAY better, that when the good stuff kicks in and I can use a complete original setting.

_The boy, the boy, where is the boy?_ Dana asked herself searching the corridors for the boy called Bobby. She heard the Bound Woman beckoning him to come to her. Not that Dana cared for the benefit of the child, just wherever he was meant that the Bound Woman was near, and she was going to get hers.

"Bobby, this way Bobby." The voice of the Bound Woman said.

With every word she said, it was bringing Dana closer until finally she found her, shaking uncontrollably scaring off the young boy. After he was gone she gave a cruel and amused laugh "Not a surprise your face scared him off." Dana said keeping her distance from the ghost, for now.

The Bound Woman continued shaking, her eyes wide. She knew she wouldn't be able to do anything, her arms were tied and she had no weapon to defend herself against Dana with, she was completely harmless. Dana gave an irritated smirk before walking towards the ghost with her knife held up in the air ready to stab her, though it wouldn't kill her (since she was obviously dead) it just would give her the satisfaction of seeing her being cut up.

The Bound Woman, speechless finally took off like the coward she was. "She couldn't back up her mouth." Dana said turning around.

She wasn't about to go chase after that idiot.

/xxx/

It was him, the psychic. What ghost didn't remember him, he was there for all their captures, and for that they all wanted to kill him; they were out and wanted blood.

He had a female with him, extremely ditzy and loud. But Royce didn't care about her right now; he was focused on beating the hell out of psychic.

The man had another person with him, a female, extremely ditzy and loud. Fortunate for her didn't care about her at the moment.

Royce finally got his chance; the psychic was separated from the woman by the moving walls and by chance he was trapped unknowingly in the room with Royce. Almost in an instant Royce swung his bat and hit the man in his stomach then took another blow to the head.

Royce didn't stop; it was disgustingly satisfying, until the woman began giving him directions on how to avoid the ghost's attacks. He couldn't get a direct hit anymore and his anger began to build up again.

One of the glass doors opened and out rolled the man. Unfortunately for Royce the wall shut again and Royce was trapped alone inside watching as the two escaped.


End file.
